


Valentine's Day

by gravewhiskers (unicornwintersoldier)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheesiness, Fluff, Fluffy fluffness, Louise is trying to help, M/M, dan and phil are the most oblivious people on the planet in this fic, fluffity fluffy fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwintersoldier/pseuds/gravewhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to talk on the phone with Louise alone and Dan has no idea what's going on, but he's pretty sure he's messed things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based on a prompt my friend provided, but it kind of changed into something else so I'm not including the prompt here. Dan and/or Phil if you ever find this and read it, I promise it's just for a bit of fun and I mean no pressure or ill-will on either of you in your lives to do anything. Just writing so I can procrastinate from doing real adult-type things. ;)

Dan put the dishes away in the hotel cupboard one by one, taking his time. It was a little relaxing to do something so repetitive after a busy day in New York. Plus, Phil wanted some time to talk to Louise over the phone in private. Dan had offered to talk to Phil about whatever the issue was, but Phil insisted he speak with Louise instead. It hurt Dan a little. Not only had Phil seemed distracted on their New York trip today, but he also seemed upset about something and Dan wished Phil felt comfortable coming to him with whatever the problem was.  
  
Still, he would never directly question Phil for wanting some time apart. After all, they worked, lived, and hung out together every day and Dan doubted Phil enjoyed their time together as much as Dan. The way Dan felt was a bit more than friendly, not that he would ever, _ever_ tell Phil about that.  
  
He put the very last plate away and turned to face the living room of their hotel suite. It was much nicer than places they’d stayed in the past, before they became semi-famous. The door to the room with their hotel beds was cracked open slightly, but Dan resisted the urge to try to listen and instead lay down on the couch by the door, propping his laptop into browsing position.  
  
Dan looked around to make sure Phil was still in the bedroom before opening the “Phan” tag on Tumblr. As much as he was puzzled by many of the things that fans came up with about him and Phil, he was incredibly curious as well. It had absolutely nothing to do with Dan’s majorly secret crush… probably. In any case, it wasn’t hurting anyone to take a little peek at the tag, so recently it became a bit of a guilty pleasure for him.  
  
He scrolled for about twenty more minutes, but Phil continued to talk to Louise in the other room. Dan began to wonder what could be so important that Phil wanted to hide it from Dan entirely.  
  
_Maybe Phil wants time away from me,_ He thought. _Maybe I haven’t been hiding it well enough and I’ve been flirting again, and now Phil’s uncomfortable and he –_ His thoughts spiraled out of control until he wasn’t even scrolling anymore, but just staring blankly at the screen, his breathing irregular. _You messed up, Dan,_ he thought. _A brand new “Reason Why Dan’s a Fail.” He ruins his friendships by falling in love and –_  
  
Then he heard a sniffle. It was small and sad, but distinctly Phil’s. Dan stood up suddenly, trying not to freak out too badly. A slightly louder sob from Phil followed, but it sounded muffled, like Phil was trying to hold it back. _What if something is really wrong? What if he’s sick and doesn’t want anyone to know?_  
  
Before Dan’s protective tendencies could force him to press his ear to the door and give up on trying to give Phil privacy, Dan heard two words that confused him more than anything he’d heard in a long time.  
  
“…. Valentine’s Day…” Phil said in a whisper that somehow filled the entire hotel suite.  
  
_Valentine’s Day?_  
  
“No… You don’t understand, Louise.” Phil’s crying could easily be heard now through the door.  
  
Dan flopped back down on the couch. He really wasn’t trying to pry, but now he had to know what was going on. Valentine’s Day was a whole month away. 

_Does Phil have a secret girlfriend?_

Dan’s heart really sank at that idea. He’d always been pretty sure Phil was straight, unlike Dan who considered himself “sexually ambiguous.” Still, it didn’t hurt any less to hear that Phil was choosing someone else over him romantically.  
  
Phil let out another sob and Dan started feeling truly terrible. He hated when Phil was upset, but he’d never seen him this bad before.  
  
_What could possibly be so important about Valentine’s Day?_ He wondered.  
  
If someone had wronged Phil in some way or broken his heart, Dan was ready to fight them. Or, at least console Phil and write some pretty nasty indirects on Twitter.  
  
_Wait. What if Phil has a secret girlfriend and she’s abusing him? What if she’s forcing him to make her the perfect Valentine’s Day and the stress is too much and –_  
“Louise,” Phil said firmly from the other room. “Listen to me. I don’t think Dan feels the same way about me.”  
  
_Oh good god,_ thought Dan, his mind returning to its previous panic state. _RED ALERT! You’ve done it now, Dan. He knows you like him as more than a friend and he’s trying to get Louise to help him find a way out. You idiot! Now you’re going to lose Phil as a friend and you’re going to go back to being alone and he might never even talk to you again!_  
  
Dan’s eyes started to water. He couldn’t take it anymore. If only he’d been better at bottling it all up. If only he’d kept a distance between him and Phil when they shot videos or watched anime together in the morning. Then maybe he wouldn’t be losing Phil right now. Dan worried about what Louise would suggest to get Phil away. He considered leaving the hotel himself. That would save Phil the trouble of confronting him. He could book a flight back to London and start looking at other apartments or move back in with his parents. He wasn’t even sure he’d want to show his face in videos after all of this was over. What kind of video would he even make? “How to Ruin Your Friendship in 1 easy step” with a thumbnail of him crying?  
  
He picked up his keys and wallet and shoved his laptop into a bag, looking all over the living space for his coat. It was snowing heavily outside, so Dan was pretty sure he couldn’t go without it all the way back to the airport, especially when he would have to wait for a cab in front of the hotel. After digging through several bags and the hotel closet, he finally realized his coat was in the room with Phil and he would have to go in and get it. _Of course._ Of course this had to happen to him.  
  
He took a deep breath and approached the door, holding his fist up stupidly as if his arm was preventing him from knocking. As Dan stood there, trying to dig deep into his consciousness for a shred of courage, he heard one last piece of Phil’s conversation.  
  
“Louise, you’re wrong. He doesn’t love me the way I love him. He thinks of me as a friend. The best I can do is at least get him a good Valentine’s gift and use that day to make a promise to stop flirting with him. I’m already ruining our friendship as it is. I need to get him something really great that will offset the horrible conversation we’re going to have. I’m not even sure Dan will want to be my friend at all after this Valentine’s Day.” Phil was probably speaking louder than he realized and his voice cracked several times while he was talking.  
  
Dan couldn’t believe his ears. He simply stood there, outside the door, trapped in that moment in time and space, unable to think. When blood finally started rushing back into his face, he opened the door without knocking.  
  
Phil looked up at the sound of the door opening with bloodshot eyes, reddened from crying.  
  
“Dan,” said Phil in a low, hollow voice. “I need to speak with Louise about something. Could you please um… Could you go back in there for a bit?” Dan noticed Phil wasn’t making any eye contact.  
  
“Phil,” started Dan, a single tear escaping his eye. “I need to talk to you now. Is there any chance you could tell Louise that you have to go?”  
  
Phil _did_ make eye contact this time, but there was a layer of fear in his expression.  
  
“Louise,” said Phil into his cell. “I have to go. It's Dan.” Phil hadn’t waited for a response from Louise before he hung up the phone. Dan made a mental note to thank Louise for her help later.  
  
“Phil,” said Dan, putting a hand on Phil’s shoulder. Phil shrugged it off and looked at the ground.  
  
“Did you hear something I said, Dan?” Phil almost sounded angry, but mostly he sounded scared. “You shouldn’t eavesdrop, you know.”  
  
“Phil, please,” Dan tried again. “Don’t you know that I’ve always-“ He stopped and took a breath, sitting down next to Phil on his bed.  
  
“Always what? Dan, let’s just forget about this okay? I’m sorry.” Phil edged away from Dan on the bed. “I’m sorry that I’ve always wanted more from you than you have to give and I’m sorry you don’t feel the same way. I don’t want to lose our friendship. If it helps, I’m getting you a really cool Valentine’s gift for you that’s going to be really great. And it’s like a friends gift as well, not a something-else gift and oh god I’ve really messed up haven’t I?”  
  
Phil’s tears picked up again as Dan pulled him into a tight hug. _How could they both have been so blind?_  
  
“Phil, I love you,” said Dan, steadying Phil in front of him so he could look him in the eyes. “I’ve loved you since the very first time we met. I love your smile and your weird socks and the way you care about animals, and the way you make me laugh. I love every second that we spend together, even when we’re tired and cranky and jetlagged. I love your rainbow clothes next to my black ones and I love when you smell like cinnamon. I love it all because I really, truly love you, Phil Lester.”  
  
Phil dove back into the hug, pushing Dan over, just like he did in their first video together.  
  
“I love you too, Dan.” Their lips met with a perfect warmth, unlike anything Dan or Phil had ever felt.  
  
“Oh, and Phil?” said Dan between kisses.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You do not need to get me anything for Valentine’s Day. You’re the best gift I could possibly receive.”  



End file.
